The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to modular plastic conveyor belts that include high-strength fasteners embedded in selected modules for securing a variety of attachment elements to the top or bottom surfaces of the belt.
Modular plastic conveyor belts are widely used in conveying applications. These belts are constructed of rows of belt modules linked end to end by hinge rods at hinge joints that allow the belt to articulate about a drive sprocket or drum. A belt is usually characterized by an outer conveying surface atop which articles are conveyed along a carryway portion of the conveying path and an interior drive surface that typically includes drive structure for engaging drive sprockets or drums.
Often it is necessary to attach special fixtures to modular plastic conveyor belts for special applications. One way these fixtures are attached to a module is by a bolt extending through a hole drilled through the module and held by a standard nut on the backside. But this method of attachment has shortcomings because, if the attachment hardware protrudes below the inner drive surface of the belt, it limits the placement of sprockets and supporting wearstrips under the belt. Another way to attach fixtures to a modular plastic belt is to mold special plastic fixtures that snap in place into structure in the belt modules. But the end user of a belt is limited to using those attachable fixtures available from the belt manufacturer, which may be expensive. Furthermore, plastic fixtures in plastic belts may not be strong enough to withstand the forces and torques associated with heavy loads or impacts.
Thus, there is a need for a modular plastic conveyor belt that can accept a variety of custom fixtures that may undergo a wide range of operating conditions.